The Candle
by june7rose
Summary: Sabrina realizes losing half herself means losing half her powers. Mature themes. Lemon. Nabrina
1. Chapter 1

First Person POV Nick

"Cherry blossom...falling from the sky..." The song playing the last time I was here rotates like a turn table in my head as I feel the sharp bite of the cat-o-nine tails on my right bicep. Warm blood courses down my arm, and drips on my leg, on the floor. Drip, drop, drip.

"I'm...sorry...", I hear whispered near my ear. The demons are paid to play, not do actual physical harm to paying customers, at least not harm that leaves a mark. It was the female. Female sex demons are always more aggressive than male.

"What difference does it make", I whisper. The sharp bite of the whip or the sharp bite of Amalia's teeth. Her claws ripping tender flesh from hard bone. What difference does it make? Lilith's nails digging into my scrotum, feeling like she was going to tear off everything that identifies me as a man, the devil twisting my brain until my own thoughts become the enemy.

The Dark Lord...entering me, violating me, ripped and shredded, inside and out. Red and blood and dark and freezing and burning. What difference did it make? My dead Caucasian mother's sister spitting in my face when I showed up on her doorstep, five years old and helpless. "Half-breed", she hissed. But that term only reminds me what I'm trying to forget. Who I'm trying to forget. When lightning struck my heart, splitting it down the middle as I released Sabrina's hand and freed her from her attachment to a thing like me.

It hurts. It all hurts. But it's all a jumble now. I don't understand if it doesn't hurt; I will do whatever I have to do to keep hurting just to remind myself I'm alive. So I run my mind over the scar that is the memory of the way Sabrina looked when I broke her heart, the tears dripping down her lovely face when I hurt her. I irritate that scar over and over until it too starts to drip blood. What differences does it make?

An entire bottle of absinthe on an empty stomach. It would kill a mortal. For me, I begin to smile slowly as the darkness creeps up on me. I'm seconds now from sweet oblivion. I know my head won't hit the floor because the manacles around my wrists are chained securely to the wall. Just let it happen, I say to myself, maybe this time I'll actually die, and it will all be over. What difference does it make?

"Oh shit, he passed out", is the last thing I hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian POV

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky...I'd clock you over the head for doing this to yourself if you weren't already better than anyone else at damaging yourself."

I'm not the type to give away free rooms, you understand, it's bad for business. But I have planted Nicky in one, in bed under a white silk comforter-undoubtedly to be stained with blood, I sigh- in a hotel room above my bar, the Grey Room.

But Nick is a friend, and he has to recover somewhere. Bodies in bars are bad for business too.

Okay, it's not just that he's a friend. I'm hundreds of years old, I've had a lot of friends. He's my type in every way- dominant in life, submissive in bed. Perfect face, thicc but in shape body, those muscles-I run my fingers over the ridges of his abs-that plump round bottom, those lips like two down pillows, a tad shorter than I, the biggest thighs I'd ever... now, now, Dorian, behave yourself.

Despite seducing what I presumed was over a hundred women, I'd only seen him with men twice, three times if you counted the sex demon I employed, and the other times were during witch orgies and well...what goes on there really doesn't count. Orgies are to witches what Vegas is to mortals. Four come to think of it if the Dark Lord...I shiver. That doesn't count either.

He needs a good talking to, he needs to be straightened out before he kills himself! But he never listens to me. I'm not the one. He never listened to anyone, ever. Only one person.

I grit my teeth, sick to death of her naiveté, her platinum hair, her insistence that my bar must be co-ed, and that damnable pushy, headstrong determination of hers. That booming screechy voice. Maybe those headbands most of all. She never knew when to stop. But...they may be over, but Nick needs her. No matter what he says, he still loves her. Maybe at least a part of her still cares enough to help him.

Sabrina POV

"No, Dorian." He's barged into the manor on a Saturday morning, curls soaked with the downpour outside, dripping water all over the 300-year-old Aubusson rug while my aunts stare knives through him.

"No?!" he booms, "Do you really hate him that much?"

"I don't hate him, Dorian. I care about him, we're friends. And just like any other friend, he's welcome to ASK me for help. But no, I'm not just going to barge into his life. He made it clear he doesn't me to. We're not...together anymore, it wouldn't be appropriate."

"But you know he still loves you, he'll listen to you", he insists, baffling me.

"I know no such thing. He told me he needed...he wanted...time away from me. He's shown no interest in getting back together since. It's over, Dorian."

"You seriously don't know that he loves you? Or why he left?", he asks with a grandiose sweep of his arm that knocks a vase to the floor, shattering.

Aunt Zelda stands, and I can almost see the smoke rising from the top of her head.

"Young man, I believe it's best if you stop destroying things in my home and start destroying things in your own bar", Auntie Zelda insists, flicking her cigarette as her hand shakes.

"No, and since you're breaking my aunts' antiques at an exponential rate, I suggest we go outside before Aunt Zelda taxidermies you, and makes you a permanent resident." I give him credit for looking terrified.

"But it's rainy out here!" he moans. "Bad for the respiratory system. I do not look good with my sinuses all swollen up. It's beyond unsexy."

I roll my eyes and grab his hands. "Laneway Magicka."

A pop and we're at Dorian's, standing in front of the bar.

"Bit dizzy", he says, rubbing his head. "I always hated that means of travel. But..." Now he's smiling too much for my comfort. "You just so happened to take us exactly where I wanted you to go."

I stare at him, confused.

"Nicky's upstairs."

"Dorian! C'mon! I said I wouldn't interfere and I meant it", I insist. I'm not supposed to be doing spells and messing with lives. "I...listen...THIS me is supposed to be a plain old teenager, okay..."

"What?!", he asks bewildered.

Shit.

This is way too complicated.

"You loved him. I know you did, or was it all a charade?", Dorian asks dramatically.

And I don't feel like explaining to Dorian why my feelings for Nick disappeared into thin air either.

"Fine", I say, "What's wrong with him?"

"He was with the...uh...demons again..."

"Dorian!", I scream, "Did you bring me here to check out an injury he got having sex with one of your sex demons?! I can't believe this! I'm out of here. Don't ask me again...I can't..."

"Sabrina!", he shouts and I stop as his voice breaks. "He wants to die."

I don't know if he's behind me or not because I'm taking the stairs two at a time.

"Nick?", I whisper, brushing black hair off his sweaty forehead. "Nick? Are you awake? It's Sabrina."

His eyes flutter open. He stares at me for a full 10 seconds, then rolls over to look at the wall.

"You're always around to see me at my worst, Spellman", he says.

"You've seen my worst too", I add.

"What's your worst?", he asks, his throat raw, "That you only saved 100 innocent lives today instead of 10,000?"

"Nick, I..."

"What are you doing here, Sabrina?"

My feelings may be gone, but I remember our history, and that still feels like a punch in the gut. What am I doing here? Trying to save your life. And apparently wasting my time.

"Just uh...checking on you."

"Well thank you", he says bitterly, "You've seen the show. Now you know you win. You're doing better than I am after the break-up. You win. When's the wedding to what's his name...Calibrate...or maybe you're back with Harry. You know, I don't have the energy for this. Thank you, Sabrina. Dorian, can I have some hot tea please? Take Sabrina with you. Thank you for stopping by." He coughs and there's blood on his pillow.

"I'll leave in a minute", I insist and press my hands together until golden light flows between them. Then I hover my hands over his chest. He's covered in wounds, bruises, scratches, and blood, but there's something far worse wrong with his lungs. But I'm not feeling a connection.

"Are you healing him?", Dorian asks. "How can you do that?"

"This should be easy for me." Dammit. What's wrong? I try again. "Reach out for me, Nick", I insist.

"I... can't." My hands drop to my sides.

"Your power is low, Sabrina", Dorian insists.

"Please just leave me alone..." Nick is nearly in tears, hot with embarrassment at me seeing him in this condition.

"Yeah, it's like I'm at half power or something..." Oh shit. Oh no.

"What's wrong?", Dorian asks, horrified at the look on my face.

"I have to go", I say.

"Good", Nick whispers.

"Go?! I thought you were going to help him!", Dorian insists.

"I can't right now. I know why I seem like I'm at half power, but I already used the egg, I don't think I can turn back time again..."

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?", Dorian asks.

"No, just know you're alive because of it. I need to go to hell."

"Hell?! Right now?"

"I need to find the part of me that's...missing", I say. "I'll be back when I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Dorian grabs my wrist.

"How can you be so cold?", he asks, "How can you just leave him like this? No other witch has the kind of power you do. If you won't help him, no one else can."

"That's because I'm not really a witch, Dorian, I'm half human and half archangel, and the other half of my power is in hell."

"We all know who your father is, Sabrina, he's the one responsible for Nick's situation." I wince. "He raped Nick, you know that, right?"

"I... suspected. He never said", I answer, but I'm shaken to the core having to face it. "But Dorian, all you're doing is delaying me. I HAVE to go to hell to help Nick."

"How long will that take, a day, a week, a month? If you delay too long, there may be nothing left for you to save", he says, his voice breaking.

"I'll do my best, that's all anyone can do, Dorian. In the meanwhile, keep him away from alcohol and prostitutes. Look, I'm sorry, but it's not like a lot of this isn't self-inflicted. I mean what do you want me to say?", I ask. "Laneway Magicka!"

A pop and I'm at the palace in Pandemonium, standing in a hallway. I look around furiously for a place to hide.

"Sabreeeena. I hadn't seen you earlier today. You look...different." I squeeze my eyes closed, then whirl around. I know that voice.

"Dark Lord." I incline my head.

"No need for such ceremony. I thought you were calling me Lucifer now", he smiles.

"Of course, Lucifer. Father", I respond.

"Why aren't you dressed appropriately for the throne room?", he asks, looking over my short tartan skirt, black tights, heels, and tight black sweater. Right about now I wish I'd picked something less attention-getting when I got dressed this morning. He's looking me over head to foot.

"I got...uh...tired. I needed a break. You know it's all work, work, work down here, am I right?"

"You seem off today, child. What's the matter with you? I'm so proud of the mercilessness you've developed. The way you just cast souls into the lake of fire, hammer them on crucifixes in the corn fields, drown them, starve them, bleed them out...it's a thing of beauty, daughter. I would hate to see you...backpedaling", he says, frowning.

I hammer people on crucifixes? I bleed them...what?! I have to meet this other me before it gets worse.

"I need to get back to the throne room. I'll just go change", I say.

"Oh I'm going past your quarters on the way to Lilith's. She wanted more banana ice cream", he says, rolling his eyes. "I'll walk with you."

"Well pregnancy is a difficult...uh...thing, but no, no, um, I'm going to stop by the uh, library first. I want to read up on new forms of torture", I answer.

"That's my girl", he says with a pat on the back and keeps walking.

I let out a sigh of relief and my shoulders sink 4 inches. I scurry along the hallway in the shadows, trying to get to the throne room. Seeing myself in a gold evening gown with that crown of finger bones on my head is a sight.

"Psst, hey", I whisper loudly. "Hey, Sabrina!"

"Who are you?", she screams, "The guards will melt you into a puddle of..."

"Don't, don't yell for them. It's me. It's you. It's us. It's Sabrina. Remember?"

I frown at myself. "Sabrina? Oh yes. I see. Why are you here?"

"It's an emergency", I answer, "A friends of ours is in bad shape, and I can't seem to heal him by myself. I need my full powers, so we need to get back together into one Sabrina fast!"

"Which friend?", she asks.

"Does it matter?", I ask back.

"Not really, because the answer is no regardless", she says.

"I'm sorry?" I'm baffled.

"I'm needed here. I... like it here. Our father wants me here. And I have to keep an eye on Lilith; she's planning to replace me with her son. But babies are just so...fragile, aren't they?", the other me smiles.

"Wow, what happened to you, to me, down here? You need this more than I thought..."

"I don't know whose will would overcome whose, and since I don't know if you're stronger, the answer is no", she says again.

"Don't you see what's happened? Hurting people, killing people, sending them to the depths of hell has destroyed your mind! You have no compassion!", I yell.

"Compassion? I don't recall you specializing in that either", she quips.

I so don't want Dorian to be right. Am I cold? Have I been chilling out, so to speak, in the real world because of the me in this one?

"You're not going to have a choice...Twiniduo Magicka..." I start. I hit the ground as she strikes me with a lightning bolt. That's new.

"I'm not going to kill you because it might kill me", she says, "But you get out of here right now, or I'll take the chance."

Bolts fire at me randomly and I barely run from the room, holding my wounded arm.

What in the literal hell happened to me?!

Dorian POV

What do I want her to say?! Infuriating little she-demon.

Looking down at him, shaking in his sleep, I know I have to try again. So I try and wait.

"Why are you summoning me, bar keep?" I hear. If anyone on earth thought Sabrina Spellman possessed an ego too big for her britches, I promise that this anyone has never met Prudence Blackwood.

"I need your help, Prudence. Nick needs your help", I say.

"What did he take this time?", she asks, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you were...together, that you...", I start.

"Oh we are. We do. But you know witches, Dorian, when it's not fun anymore...well we lose interest. Nicky's lack of self-esteem has gotten downright boring, but at least he's always horny as a toad", she smiles.

"Well right now he's broken and bleeding, and there's something wrong with him, he's coughing up blood", I insist.

She sighs. "Okay, fine, lead the way", she says.

She follows me into his hotel room upstairs. "I didn't even know this was here", she says, looking around. "First class. I'll have to hold my more spectacular orgies here."

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to know about it", I hiss.

"I thought you wanted my help."

"Nick needs your help." She looks down on him.

"He's sleeping...and?"

"He's sick", I yell.

"He's drunk", she counters. "You think I haven't seen this before? Ever since he had the Dark Lord inside him, ever since he broke up with Sabrina, it's a bottle or a pill or a syringe..."

Shit, I didn't know that.

"He's fine, let him sleep it off", she suggests.

"He's coughing up blood!", I insist.

"I'm not a healer, Dorian, what do you want me to do about it?", she asks.

"Can't you try to heal him? Sit with him at least, make sure he's okay...you care about him."

"No, no, no", she says, "Well yes, I do, but I'm not Florence Nightingale. It's not my thing. It doesn't go with my wardrobe. What are you doing, just trying to find a woman to nurse him? So sexist. Did you try Sabrina?"

"She's gone to hell."

"Glad you said it", she teases. My face falls. "Listen, Dorian, you're wrapping yourself into knots over this. He'll sober up and if he's truly ill, he'll get help. Let it go. I have a nail appointment."

"I'll help you get your sisters back", I pronounce without thinking.

She turns back around to face me "How?"

"I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"When you have a plan, call me", she says, turning, and pounding down the stairs in her stiletto boots.


	4. Chapter 4

Dorian POV

A plan? Agathe is a devotee of Prudence's insane father, and Dorcas is dead. I had no idea how to bring them back. Time travel seems the only option, and it isn't within my gifts.

Nick stirs, grumbling. "Oh, Satan, my head!", he yells holding it.

"I think we worship the Goddess now. You know, the triple goddess. In her form as Hecate", I offer. "About time."

"Whatever", he says, "Was Sabrina here or did I dream that?"

"She was."

"What did I say to her?"

"To get lost", I offer.

"Sounds like me", he says. "I'm okay I think. I need to get back to the Academy."

"I think you should stay here."

"I'm fine, Dorian, I need my own bed and my classes at the Academy. I need to straighten things out in my own head", he says, stubborn as ever. I don't mention that I don't think his head is capable of straightening anything out right now.

"Nick I'm giving you a free room- clean sheets, private shower, no roommates, totally quiet, restaurant just downstairs-you would be a fool to give it up. Stay here at least for a day or two", I say.

"Nah, I need to..."

"Nicky! I put you up here out of the goodness of my heart because I'm concerned about you. The least you can do is cooperate!", I yell.

"I didn't know you had a heart, Dorian", he says, and I know I've won. He looks at his heavily bandaged arm. "What happened this time?"

"Bagareetha. She got a little eager with the cat o'nine tails", I respond.

"Of course. A couple bruises. I'll be fine at the Academy dorm", he says, coughs and wipes his chin, finding blood on his hand.

He just stares. "Dorian, what's going on?"

"You seem to be...bleeding internally."

"Is it my...lungs or my stomach?", he asks.

"I don't really know, Nicky", I whisper, "But just stay here a bit. I'll get a doctor."

"Wow. This isn't how I intended to die. Slowly. That's no fun at all", he says.

"You're not going to die, Nicholas. I won't let you", I swear, trying to stop tears.

"You're a good friend", he says, and we hug each other. He has this way of hugging where he throws his whole body into it just like a little child whose heart has been broken.

"I'll get someone", I promise.

"Where did Sabrina go?", he asks. Of course he's still preoccupied with the white-haired witch.

"To hell. She said half her powers were there, and she couldn't save you without them", I respond.

"Did she take her friends?", he asks, rubbing his forehead. "At least Harry?"

"No, not that I know of."

"She's alone?!", he booms. "I don't want her there alone. Anything could happen to her. We're broken up, what is she doing?"

"She still cares about you", I say.

"No. No, she doesn't", he says. "I made sure she'd hate me", he whispers.

"I heard that, Nicholas. Why? Why did you want to make sure she hates you?"

"The way I acted, the things I said to her with Satan's essence still stuck inside me. I've never been so embarrassed. I think he targeted me for a reason. I wasn't always a good person. Before the Academy, before Sabrina..."

"You've always been dashing", I add with a wink. "A gentleman. And that gabardine..."

"I never said I was a bad dresser", he says, smiling for the first time. "I said I was...always in pursuit of fun, even if it hurt people. I didn't care, it was all part of the fun of being a warlock. Outnumbered by beautiful witches who all seemed to want to be in my bed...it was like a dream come true. But I changed. I remember telling Sabrina witches were good at lust, but we didn't know how to love. She taught me. Then I told her she wasn't worth it."

"Nick, you were possessed. How is it your fault that you said uncharacteristic things during that time?", I ask.

"I told you, Satan chose me..."

"He chose you because you loved her, that's it", I say. "He knew you were her weak spot."

"And now she's in hell, unprotected. I have to go get her..." He tries to stand and crashes to the floor.

"Nick! Stop!" I haul him back into bed.

"Let me go, Dorian!"

"Not a chance. She's Queen of Hell. She can take care of herself. You, on the other hand, need to heal. You're not the Anti-Christ." I bark

"If you'd have asked my mother's family, they'd disagree with you", he laughs bitterly.

"I'm going to go get you a tray, Nicky, then we're talk, really talk, okay? It's not like you have anything else to do." He rolls his eyes at me.

I return with a tray and set it on the table next to the bed.

"Thank you, Dorian, this means a lot to me. But, all I could really use is a little gin, you know the hair of dog..."

"I'm sorry, Nick", I say, staring at him, dead on. "No gin. Eat."

"But..."

"Eat!" He has a large piece of meatloaf, glazed carrots and green beans, and huge pile of mashed potatoes. I'm determined he eats it all.

"I can't eat all that", he complains, but takes a bite. Satisfied, he keeps eating.

"Tell me a story", I say. "Tell me your story."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"You're my friend, I want to understand you", I say.

"It's boring, it's all rejection, and death, and lies..."

"Tell me, Nick..."

"You asked for it", he responds.


	5. Chapter 5

"My mother's name was Lady Edwynna Cardiff. "Wynn" means white, fair, and blessed in Welsh. Supposedly she was all those things. My aunt Nalin said she was palest person she'd ever seen in her life and didn't know how my mother didn't burn to dust in the sun. She had white pale skin and hair. She was very old when I was born—in mortal years- she was in born in the late 1700's, but looked like she was in her 30's, my aunt Nalin said. I was told she managed her father's estate. He owned extensive lands in Wales."

"So you're a lord? Why don't you go claim your birthright?", I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need or want anything to do with them", he answers.

I sigh. Stubborn. "Go on..."

"She lost her own mother in childbirth, just like I did. The story goes she got into a fight with her father and took off for America. She had family here, even older than she was. Her father had her taught by a governess instead of sending her to a witch's academy. She was wild, my father's family told me, and her family wanted to get her married. It was the early 1900's by then, and they felt she'd been free too long...they introduced her to every wealthy warlock, especially every Welsh warlock, in Massachusetts, but she didn't show any interest in any of them. It was unthinkable that she'd be with any other kind...

"When her family was discussing sending her back to her father to find a husband there, she panicked. The witch trials were over, but still too fresh in her mind. She was walking around town when she met a mortal-a traveling preacher who told her about volunteer work he did with 'heathens' out west. In the early 1900's, the western United States was still like the "wild wild west" in many places. It was changing fast, but no civilized person would want to go there, and never, ever a woman alone. She left with him anyway."

"I like her already", I say, smiling at him.

"Alone in a group of mortals, she had to hide that she was a witch. When she left the old world, Scotland was putting to death countless women for "witchcraft." Actual witches could usually hide from them of course, and they mainly killed Christian women who had no knowledge of the craft. It terrified my mother though. She kept it all to herself. Native Americans were mostly on reservations at this point, that's who he meant by 'heathens' of course, and my mother helped feed and clothe them. Then she got to New Mexico with the group and... something happened."

"I'm on the edge of my seat here, Nicky, and eat!", I order. He takes another forkful of meatloaf.

"The carrots, please", I add, and he rolls his eyes, but eats.

"The group had helped the Pueblo, Cherokee, Miami, Chickasaw, Pawnee, but there were two tribes they refused to go near for their own safety: the Apache and the Comanche. These Indians attacked, killed, scalped, you know name it, the white colonists. They were considered the two most deadly tribes left in America and had no use Europeans trying to convert them, which always ended in stealing their land. Other tribes were terrified too, "Apache" means "our enemies" in Zuni. My mother...was determined to meet them...", he says.

"Um...why?", I ask.

"I don't know, she was curious I guess, and knew she could defend herself, so she set off for a walk in the area, hoping to come across only one or two at a time. It was all barren red rock...", he says, closing his eyes. He's seen this before...

"Scrubby vegetation. Hot, little rain. It was a different world from my mother's, it almost looked like a different planet. There would seem to be nowhere to hide, but that's because she wasn't familiar with her surroundings. She never saw them coming. She was attacked, taken hostage...light hair, especially long light hair, was the ultimate prize for the Apache. They wanted her scalp, but took her to the Chief first. The Apache have a very serious chain of command. Most of all, they're very religious, very spiritual. The spirits have to be consulted before anything is done...

"They were discussing her when the shaman walked into the tepee. He dealt with some disrespect for having a mother who was native Mexican, but his talents were too incredible for the tribe to dismiss.

"My mother took advantage of the distraction, muttered a spell, and the ropes fell off her wrists. She ran out of the tent, but was re-captured fast. She fought and kicked and screamed...the shaman watched and refused to let them kill her. She had spirit...she was with the spirits, he said. The Apache were too devout to take any chances...They left her fate to the shaman. That shaman, Taklishim, was my father. She stayed with him and taught him all about witchcraft, and though he respected her beliefs and her power, he thought Satan was too negative of a force to worship. He stuck with his tribe's nature spirits. The tribe started calling her "Gouyen" which means "wise woman" ... they created incredible magic together, beautiful magic. They were powerful."

A tear drips down his cheek.

"When word got back to her family what she'd done, they disinherited her, and put a curse on them that they would never have a child since her family refused to have any savages carrying Cardiff blood. She prayed to the Dark Lord though every day for a child. She found a way to pass the unnatural long life of witches onto my father. They created magic together for many years. My aunt Nalin told me all this, all about them...about how they were so in love, how my mother's favorite song was "Rhiannon", the one by Steve Nicks, about the Welsh witch and the horses, my dad would laugh at her while she danced around to it in the dust of the red desert at night... anyway...in 90 years her wish was granted by the Dark Lord. Or maybe by Apache animal spirits. Or maybe the curse died out with the witch who cast it. Regardless, I was born on a warm June night in their tent, no doctors. She lived long enough to give me her father's first name. She died soon after."

He wipes away a tear.

"I'm sorry", I say.

"It's okay, it's okay, it was a long time ago", he waves me away.

"It sounds like she really loved him. They loved each other, and you I'm sure", I say and feel like I'm babbling.

"My father was heartbroken", he continues, "He walked into the Rio Grande and never came back. I was passed from family to family, but everyone was afraid of me...two powerful shaman, a man and woman for parents. They thought I was too powerful...so I was sent back to Massachusetts to my mother's family. I hadn't had any schooling yet. I was about five. When my aunt opened the door, she screamed. She spat on me and called me a "half-breed", that's why that day...when Sabrina thought I was going to call her that, after we were expelled...I would never have called her that, I would never call anyone that. When I'm drinking I get..."

"So what happened then?", I ask. I can't help but notice his plate is clean.

"I was sent back to New Mexico and stayed with my aunt Nalin on the reservation for another two years until she died. Alcoholism. She was 39. Her husband didn't want me so...I was sent back to Massachusetts again, and that aunt put me in a group home. It was somewhere between Salem and Riverdale. You know the Academy regularly visits orphanages to find abandoned kids who may not know they're witches. I was identified by Father Braxton, he was in charge of the Academy before Father Blackwood. It's been my home ever since. I have nowhere else to go. But I guess my mother's family felt guilty at some point. I heard a few years later that a cousin of mine had put a large amount of money in a bank in Greendale and put my name on it, which I've made use of since. That's it."

"That's IT?", I yell. "That's...quite a story, Nicky. Does Sabrina know ANY of this?"

"It never came up", he says.

"It never came up?", I question. "She does love to talk about herself."

"Her lineage is a bit impressive, Dorian", he answers, raising an eyebrow. "It was impressive back when I thought my idol, Edward Spellman, was her father."

"I suppose. Have you considered going back to New Mexico? Your people may need another shaman. Your life would probably be a lot more peaceful than it is now. No Massachusetts winters either."

"Could be", he says. "But I'm used to it." He rubs his head. "Listen I have to go after her. I have no idea where she is...she could be hurt. I can't bear the thought of something happening to her all because of me. It would be my fault."

Yes. Picturing his description of his mother in my mind, things became a lot clearer. I touch his cheek gently. "I know. That hook is in deep. But now I understand it all a lot better."

He smiles gently back. "If I were interested in... let's just say my life would be a whole lot more peaceful too if I could be happy in other ways. Anyone would be lucky to have you, Dorian."

It was my turn to shed a tear. "Listen, Nicky, promise me you'll stay in bed and I'll send people after Sabrina." If he wanted her friends protecting her, then that's the way it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina POV

"I seriously don't want to do this", I mutter to myself. I clap my hands loudly in front of the clump of a man now stuck into a rock in the Hall of Betrayers. The great Prince Caliban. Created carefully of clay from the Pit.

"Awake", I order.

His eyes pop open. He looks at me like he'd love to see me in his place, or better yet, dead. "Morningstar", he growls, raising an eyebrow.

"Dirt", I answer, raising my own.

"Thou hast come for thy amusement then, Morningstar? Beware I do not break out of your rocky prison..."

"Oh enough with the Shakespeare. I'm here because I'm thinking about setting you free. But I would need some assurances first", I say.

"What assurances could I make that you'd believe since I fully intend to kill you the first chance I get?", he answers.

"You're right, that does pose a problem."

Moments pass.

"So what do you need help with?", he finally booms.

"I need your help defeating a very powerful person, who is on the wrong path", I say.

"Who is this powerful person? Your father?", he asks.

"No. It's me."

"You've lost me, wench", he growls.

"The name is Sabrina. What happened was this...I fell for your gag the first time and was in the same place you are now. You fought the pagan gods and lost, and I was stuck down here for like...ever, for like a decade or something. Another version of me saved me. I learned from my mistakes, turned the tables, and now you're here. But I created another me in the process. We decided to stay separate instead conjoining back together so we could enjoy different lives, one of us as Queen as Hell, the other as Sabrina Spellman, plain old teenager. You following?"

"I don't see how anyone could follow that."

"Point taken", I say, "Suffice it to say there's two of me and one of me is a serious bitch. The one on throne. She's a nasty murderous...she tortures people..."

"Your job", he says, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe, but I don't like it. We probably could have gone along as we were forever, never noticing I was getting a little meaner every day because of her actions down here. Except a friend needed my help, and I found I didn't have all my powers. I came down here to convince her to merge, and she said no. In fact, she shot me with laser beams. It wasn't cool."

He cracks up laughing. "A friend? A friend. This friend has a Y chromosome I presume?"

I frown at him. "How does that matter?"

"Thought so. A new one?", he cackles.

"No!", I yell.

"An old one", he laughs. "The mortal?"

"Harvey is doing just fine, thank you very much."

"The warlock?", he teases.

I growl at him.

"Ah", he sighs, "What does Mr. Scratch need this time?"

"My help, that's what I said", I counter, infuriated. This is why I didn't want to do this.

"He's his own worst enemy. I have no sympathy with that", he says.

"We're all our own worst enemies. Freedom in exchange for helping me get myself back together. And not killing me. That's what's on the table", I groan.

"What about collaboration?", he asks.

"I'm sorry?"

"We're negotiating, right? I promise to help you defeat Sabrina the Second, not kill you at least for the time being, and let you help Mr. Scratch, but I want something else. Collaboration", he says, smiling.

"No carnality", I respond.

"Dammit, Morningstar, you're stubborn! It can wait. Marriage. Non-negotiable."

"Ugh!" I yell, "There's no way I'm going to marry you!"

"Sabreeeeena", I hear.

"Oh shit", I moan, "That's my dad. He knows something's wrong."

"So decide", he teases, "Fast."

"Collaboration. No marriage. No carnality."

"You're stubborn. I'll talk you into it, just give me time", he threatens. "I agree to your terms. Let me go."

"Abeeses veritas", I whisper and the rock melts around him. Nick may have said he looks like Thor, but all I can see is a California surfer dude.

"Get behind the rock, Sabrina", he orders.

"I'm not falling for you trapping me in there again..."

"I said get behind the rock!", he yells, shoving me, just as Lucifer comes into the room and sees he has escaped.

With a clunk of his fist, he hits my father over the head, and Lucifer goes crumbling to the floor.

"What did you do?!", I gasp.

"Took him out before he saw you and before he killed me. You're welcome", he snarls, and pulls me away by the hand.

"He's going to wake up", I warn.

"Of course he will. Let's complete our business quickly, Morningstar."

"Let go of me!", I order, snatching my arm back from him as he drags me to the throne room. "But I don't know which of us will overtake the other! I have to think about how to do this!"

"Nonsense", he answers, "You're you, the decision was always...yours."

"You!", the Queen shouts as we run into the throne room, "Guards! Kill them!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shout.

"What?!", Caliban hisses.

"I saw it in a movie. Prohibere! Nos erant duo, unum faciet nobis!", I shout. She shrieks and we go flying into each other and land on the ground in a mess of golden layers of evening gown. With a pop, there is only one of us. Me in my tartan skirt. "Sabrina?", he asks, leaning over me, us, me. "Caliban. It worked." "Of course it did", he says with his know-it-all smile. "Let's go before daddy wakes up." He offers me his hand. Grudgingly, I take it. "Laneway Magicka!" I open my eyes and I'm holding Caliban's hands in Dorian's Grey Room. "Oh for goodness sakes, Sabrina, you couldn't leave your new boyfriend at home?", Dorian hisses. "He helped me get here", I answer back, "The problem is now the throne of Hell is empty. Expect Father Blackwood's Eldritch Terrors any minute." "No, Sabrina, the throne can't be empty", Caliban insists. "We saw what happened the last time." "My father must be awake by now. He can handle it." "I think he'll kill you this time, Sabrina. For betraying him", Caliban says and I shudder. "He won't. He'll get over it. I know it", I said,with stilted words. "Maybe if someone else was in charge...", he teases. "Don't even think about it. I have to help Nick. Stay here and we'll go back to hell together." I run up the stairs with Dorian as he casts a dirty look back at Caliban. "Nick", I say, coming into the room. The comforter is shoved down nearly to his waist. "Sabrina! I'm sorry, I..." He quickly pulls it up. "Don't worry about it, Nick, I have to heal and run. The throne of hell is at stake", I mutter. "Slow day?", he smiles bitterly. I hold out my hands. Rather than the dull golden glow they had before, they light up so white and brilliant, it's blinding. Warm healing power shoots from me to him, and I see him jolt when it hits his bare chest. That body of his...Nick was never unattractive even for a moment. "I can feel it", he says. That smile of his spreading across his face. "Your stomach", I say, concentrating on healing him, "You have cuts in the lining...a hernia...it's from alcohol. Your lungs...hang on..." The light fades and he takes a deep breath. "I feel...better." "I'm glad. You have to stop doing this to yourself, Nick. You'd have died if I couldn't have helped you. Please be more careful..." "I will", he says nodding his head. "I'm sorry to make you come all the way here." "I'm happy to help a friend", I say, embracing him. My emotions are shut down with him, but the feel of him is so familiar, I want to cry. His thick arms around me. The smell of him, the feel of his wavy hair, his big hands on the small of my back. I just know I was happy the last time I had these physical feelings. The last time I was in his arms. Suddenly I'm flooded with the pain of rejection and let go of him like he's on fire. "Please do", I say, backing off. "I have to..." "Go", he finishes. "I know. You're busy." He looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry for being a distraction." "I'll see you soon, please be careful", I say, turning on my heel. "Spellman", he calls as I turn back, "I mean it—thank you." He flashes me that self-effacing smile of his. I nod. It would be too easy to let him in again. I go back down to the bar. 


	7. Chapter 7

I look around. "Dorian, where's Caliban?"

"How do I know, I was with you?"

"Oh noooo", I moan. "He was supposed to wait for me, where did he go? Out for a burger? To hell by himself? I can't trust him!"

"Then why did you free him?", he asks.

"To save Nick. I'm not going to let a friend die because I have to deal with someone I don't trust. I deal with people I don't trust all day", I spout back.

"Why won't you admit you still love him?", Dorian frown.

"Because I don't! I literally can't", I respond. Shit.

"What do you mean, you "literally can't"? he asks.

"Dorian..."

"Tell me."

"He broke my heart, Dorian. The pain was...debilitating. So I took Prudence's advice and used a candle spell to remove my love for both Nick and Harvey", I say.

"You took what? PRUDENCE'S advice? It's not like it was, but she still hates you because you have so much she doesn't. Because you are so much she isn't. Like good. Why do you think Nicky is so mad for you? You're good. He thinks he isn't, he's never known anyone who was before you. He's never thought he was good enough for you", he offers.

"Oh that's nonsense! He's the best conjurer since Ed..." 

"Really?", he rolls his eyes, "He's never said anything to you like he expected you to leave him? Like you didn't take him seriously? You were always planning on really being with someone else?"

I pause to remember many versions of "You're saving yourself for someone else and we all know who." The look on his face when I thanked Harvey for always being there to catch me. When he asked how I could preach that witches and humans should marry, when I wasn't living my own advice being with him. When he wept like a child in my arms over Amalia, and fact that he was sure I'd be furious with him for lying to me. When he looked at Caliban, Prince of Hell and Zuma beach surfer god, and just gave up.

"I don't have time for this", I protest. "I have to find Caliban."

"Where are your friends? Did you just leave them in hell with daddy?", he hisses.

"My friends are nowhere near there, thankfully."

He pauses. "Oh Goddess no, Dorian, what did you do?"

"I sent them after you. Nick didn't want you to be alone..."

"Laneway Magicka!"

I don't even have time to be mad at myself. Caliban is sitting on my throne, the crown lopsided on his head, surrounded by guards. Roz, Theo, and Harvey are tied up.

"Ah, the lady I have to thank for freeing me", he says. "Thank you again, my lady. Former Queen of Hell. The seat is now taken. And as you know, there is no such thing as a retired queen..." He points a finger at me, lit up with the same lightning I shot myself with earlier.

"No!", I hear Harvey scream.

"I'll take you on myself!", Theo roars and I have to smile.

"Let my friends go", I command.

"There's one way they, and you, live, and that's by marrying me, Morningstar. I have the power, you have the right name and bloodline, arrangements like this were made all time in the past among the ruling classes. You're a beauty, you're feisty, you're smart...you'll make me the perfect wife. Marry me now and I let them go", he insists. "Say no and the guards carve them up before your eyes."

"No, Sabrina, don't do it!", Roz yells because she knows me and already knows I will.

"Okay", I whisper. "First, where are my father and Lilith?"

"Encased in rock as I was. You'll find the 3 Wise Kings have no use for them either", he smiles. At least they're alive.

"Fantastic!", he announces. "You two..." He points to Roz and Theo...are her waiting gentlewoman and man. Go make up our marriage bed. We'll be in it later. You...", he points to Harvey, "Tell the kitchen to prepare the marriage feast.

"I told you I'd talk you into it fast", he winks, "I am King of Hell, and once you prove your loyalty, I will make you Queen again", he says to me. "The royalty of hell as it was always meant to be. I will rule my kingdom with an iron fist!" Shouts and cheers of glee go up. "And you'll find", he says to me, "I rule our bedroom the same!"

He yanks me into his arms and kisses me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I haul back and smack him.

"Try that once you're mine and you'll know what punishment is, Sabrina", he says, "None of your "men", Sabrina. I am your man. I will leave no marks on my Queen, but there are other ways besides beating to punish a woman."


	8. Chapter 8

"Let her go!", Harvey screams with all his might, slamming his fist into our bedroom door. He's going to get himself killed. I can hear Roz crying and trying to pull him away.

Behind the door, Caliban has me pinned to bed, tearing off the white gown I wore to our wedding.

"Harvey, stop, please, go", I sob. I don't want to be responsible for his death.

"Smart queen", Caliban comments.

"Let me go!", I yell, fighting him as he struggles to pin my arms to the bed.

"You are my wife now, you do as I say", he insists.

"I said let me go!", I scream back. In my mind, I call out for my aunts. Auntie Zelda, Auntie Hilde, please hear me, please hear me, send help! Cousin Ambrose! Anyone who cares about me, please! Aunties!

Dorian POV

Nick is getting ready to go back to the Academy when he stops and sits down on the bed.

"Are you feeling worse?", I ask him.

"No", he answers distantly. "But something is wrong. I can't put my finger on it. Something, someone is in trouble."

He closes his eyes to concentrate.

"You have yourself to worry about, Nicholas", I advise.

"It's...Sabrina!" He pops off the bed. "She's in trouble, I know it, she's...in physical danger right now. I have to go!"

"No, Nicky, you can barely stand!", I scream to him, "How would you get to hell anyway?"

"Your paintings", he answers without missing a beat.

"No!", I yell, "First of all, you'd land on the Shores of Sorrow, several days' hike from Pandemonium. Even if you left this second, you'd never get there in time. You have to have been somewhere, seen it, to use 'laneway magicka', I'll send someone..."

"I HAVE been to hell, Dorian", he answers. "I've seen the Throne Room." Shit.

"Laneway Magicka!" And he's gone.

Sabrina POV

"_Sabrina, listen_", I hear whispered in my head and I go silent. I know my Aunt Zelda's voice. _"Ambrose has used the painting at Dorian Gray's. He'll get to Pandemonium as quickly as he can, he's using magic to get there faster_..."

Too long! I shout in my head, wrestling with Caliban.

"_Meanwhile_", Aunt Hilde continues, "_We've sent some warlocks and a familiar face with him."_

"_I think this is a terrible idea_", Aunt Zelda mocks.

"_If anyone can turn lemons into lemonade, my darling, it's you_", Aunt Hilde answers, and their voices go out in my mind.

Caliban rips the top of my gown open.

"Get the heaven off me!", I scream, pushing him off the bed. He hits the floor with a loud thud.

"That's it", he says, standing up. I just see his fist coming toward me, then pain shoots through my jaw as I fall back on the bed.

I hear commotion in the hallway, yelling. "Get out of the way, farm boy. Aperio!"

The door comes crashing down. "Nick!", I scream, "What are you doing here? You're too weak, go back to Dorian's."

"I'm returning the favor, Spellman", he answers. "Now...get the hell away from her, mud boy!"

Caliban cackles. "Another one. I distinctly remember telling you, Sabrina, no more men, and here are your two old favorites. So sad, so sad", he says, looking at me, "Our fun will have to wait. Guards, take these two to the throne room..."


	9. Chapter 9

In the throne room, Caliban is holding me on his lap while I struggle. Roz and Theo are being held captive. But Harvey and Nick have been stripped to the waist and are secured to the wall.

"Which one first?", asks a malevolent, half man, half demon creature, winding up a very long, very thick whip. For their parts, both Nick and Harvey are looking at it with trepidation.

"Doesn't matter", Caliban answer, and the demon strikes out, hitting Harvey square in the chest with the evilest looking whip I've ever seen.

His eyes pop wide and he screams, his knees giving out, hanging by his hands, manacled to the wall. A wide red streak drips across his chest.

"No!", Roz screams from her spot on the floor.

"Let him go! Let him go...please, please, let him go", I beg. "I have no feelings for either of them anymore. I swear it. I can't actually have feelings for them...it's impossible. Please, they're my friends, please just..."

"You'll give in to me?", Caliban asks.

I hesitate. Caliban nods to his demon.

"No, stop", I insist.

"If you think I can't take this, you don't know me", Nick says, sucking in a breath. He can't quite hide that he knows exactly what this is going to feel like. This isn't sex demon play time. This weapon is a killer. Smack!

He growls, eyes squeezed closed as blood drips from his stomach. I just healed that!

"Let him go! I yell.

Again the demon strikes Harvey, slicing into him. "No, no, let him go! You're a monster, a monster...", Roz hisses in a heap of tears, as Theo tries to comfort her.

"Let them go", I say. "Let him go back to Roz. He has a new girlfriend now, a new life. They're just mortals, they can't hurt you. Please let them go." Tears drip down my face.

"My bride thinks I'm cruel", Caliban laughs. "I will prove my mercy. Take him down, the mortal. Untie the two women." The three of them stand together, as Roz and Theo try to keep Harvey on his feet. "Baby, are you okay?", she sobs, lifting his chin to look at her.

"I banish you back to the world of the living. If I ever see any of you again, I won't hesitate", Caliban says, waving his hand and they disappear. I'm more alone now than ever, but I can't be sorry 3 out of 4 are safe now. My friends have gotten away. I let out a relieved breath.

"Now let Nick go, please, he's just a friend. He doesn't love me, he said so. He doesn't love me, he was using me for the Dark Lord. He messes around with prostitutes. Prudence always calls him a "warlock slut", he's been with every girl in the Academy I bet, and I wasn't enough, let him go. I mean nothing to him", I insist, sobbing.

Nick's mouth is hanging open. I've crushed him. "I never said I didn't love you, Spellman", he objects, "I love you. I'll never stop. I looked for acceptance, for love, maybe for my mother, I don't know, in a lot of places, with a lot of the wrong people, and never found them. I only found them with you. You're the only one who ever was enough."

"Nick, STOP!", I scream.

"No feelings, eh?", Caliban asks.

"I have no feelings for him. Look in my eyes, I don't", I insist. Caliban does.

"You're right, you don't." Nick looks down at the ground. "Strange", Caliban adds, "Because you did feel something other than friendship, you should still...almost like it's blocked or something...like a film that has a piece cut out of it. There's a hole where it should be. Don't you feel that hole Sabrina?" I can't stop crying.

"Let him go", I beg, "I'll give into you, I'll do whatever you say."

"That's my good girl", Caliban says, lifting me off my lap, "Now let's go back to our room."

"No, Sabrina! No! You're saving yourself for..." Nick starts and we stand there, looking at each other. I can't look away from his eyes. "Not for this", he finishes. "I won't let him. I know what it's like. I won't let him."

"Nick, stop", I say, quietly, crying.

"You don't know when to quit, do you, warlock?", Caliban hisses. "She's my wife. MINE. I'll do what I like with her." To the demon he mutters, "Kill him."

"No!", I scream, "Let him go back, banish him like you did with the others. Send him away!"

"I can't trust that one", Caliban says, nodding to the enraged look on Nick's face. "I banish him now, he's back in moments. He'll never give up on you."

"If you hurt him, I'll fight you every day of my life", I promise Caliban.

"These emotions are too strong. Kill him", Caliban says again. The demon smiling, walks over to Nick, curling and uncurling his whip.

I haul back and punch Caliban as hard as I can. It works. The guard is distracted and comes after me instead.

"I swear I'll kill you", I promise Caliban.

"Such a beauty, such a waste", he says, caressing my cheek. "Then I can't have you around, can I?" The demon grins and walks toward me. "That whip is capable of cutting someone your size in half, Sabrina", Caliban offers. "I'll make it quick", he offers, seizing the whip for himself.

A silent Nick is trying to squeeze his hand out of the manacles, but his wrists are too thick. Then he starts yanking at the chains attached to the crumbling wall. Yanking as hard as he can over and over.

"Tie her wrists, no escaping spells", Caliban offers, and his wicked looking friend loops rope around my wrist, cutting off my circulation.

"And the best part is your warlock gets to watch before I kill him too. You would have made a wonderful queen. Good bye, little Morningstar", Caliban says, hauling back with the whip. I close my eyes. I couldn't run from him if I tried. I expect it to fall, I expect to hear my own flesh separating from bone, to feel bone-splitting pain, then nothing. Instead, I jump when there's a loud clunk of rock falling. The wall has caved in.

I know what's happening before it happens, and I barely get a scream of "No!" out of my mouth. All I see is Nick's back. He jumped in front of me. And now slumps to the ground. He didn't have time to do anything else.

"Nick! Nick!" I fall down to my knees.

"I'm flexible", Caliban laughs, "So you watch him die first rather than the other way around."

"Nick! No! Please!", I scream. "Nick!"

There's a loud boom and the room fills with smoke. Coughing I can't see. I can't hear myself.

"Sabrina!", I hear over the commotion.

"Cousin Ambrose!" He rushes into the room with 3 other warlocks, and an urn under his arm. He puts it down and runs over. His friends make quick work of tying up Caliban.

"Cousin! Are you okay?", he asks.

"It's Nick, help Nick", I insist.

Ambrose looks him over, then looks at me, and shakes his head.

"No!"

"I'm so sorry, cousin."

"It's okay", Nick manages to get out, blood flowing his side, broken open, and gushing onto the floor. I think I see an organ peeking out and close my eyes against it. "It's okay. Don't be sad. I wanted this." He tries to take my hands and I take his.

"Kiss me. Hold me, just for a second, Sabrina, I'm scared", he says, and I wrap my arms around him.

"Nick, how could you?! How could do this? AGAIN? Nick..." Our lips meet.

I kiss his cheek "I've only got one... thing...to say to you, Spellman. You were worth it."

His hands fall out of mine.

I hear my own scream and nothing else.

"Help him! Help me heal him! Ambrose!" I shake my cousin. "Help me bring him back!"

"Sabrina", he whispers sadly, "He's not hurt. He's...gone."

"No! Where is he? If he's dead, he's in hell, he's a witch. He doesn't burn, he parties with Satan for eternity, not that that would be fun for him. My dad! He's encased in rock..."

"Sabrina slow down", Ambrose insists.

"Help me wake him up! He'll undo this. Ambrose, why are you just standing there?!", I scream.

He shakes me. "Sabrina! Things have changed. We worship the Goddess now. I don't know where he is. I don't know, okay? But I know he sacrificed himself for you, and expected nothing back. Twice! It doesn't matter what he believed. The only person he actually worshipped was you..."

I crack into pieces then, falling the floor in tears.

"What are you saying, Ambrose?"

"I'm saying he died for you twice. I don't think he went to hell, Sabrina", Ambrose says.

"No! You don't think he... he didn't worship the False God, he'd have to be in Witch Purgatory...I have to go look for him..."

"Sabrina, you have to give this up! You have to accept this was his choice. How far are you willing to follow him?"

"Anywhere."

"Even there?", Ambrose points up. "You'd never be allowed in. For now, we have to question Caliban, figure all this out. And unfortunately, we have to wake your biological father up. The throne can't be empty."

"The throne can't be empty", I agree.

"Good girl", Ambrose says, patting my back.

"I'll come with you so he doesn't kill you, but he's probably going to want to kill me", I offer. "Then I figure out how a witch gets into Heaven."


	10. Chapter 10

Ambrose sends his warlock friends home safely.

"I'm sorry", I say to my father, who looks so furious, steam rises from his ears in the Hall of Betrayers. "I had no idea he was going to trap you. I needed to get away to help Nick..."

"What happened to my daughter who was enjoying being Queen of Hell?", he asks angrily, "You're not the type to go heal your friends, not anymore."

"That was a...different me. Um, I split myself in two, half of me Queen of Hell, half of me living my life in Greendale with my friends, but I only had half my power..."

"Which I could have told you if you mentioned to me you'd done such as an asinine thing", my father offers.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't know. So I came back to get all my powers and combine us...and she wouldn't do it. I got Caliban to help me, but I didn't think he would betray me..."

"She didn't think he would betray her. Even though he has betrayed her every single opportunity he's gotten in the past", Ambrose offers. I glare at him.

"But I gave him what he wanted! He talked about collaboration, even marriage...I didn't think he would turn against me...I...was an idiot", I say to both men who are staring at me like that's exactly what I am.

"Did you want to marry him, child?", Lucifer asks, "That's one that I might, MIGHT, have approved of if we could have kept him contained and he understood he was nothing but your consort. He is a Prince of Hell after all."

"No, no, no. I don't want to marry anybody, especially not him. All I want to do is get my friend back, please, help me. Is Nick here?", I ask.

"If it were up to me, you'd be smashed to dust", Lilith offers.

"Hormones", Lucifer offers, "I don't sense him. Purgatory maybe. But, it doesn't matter. You're going nowhere, daughter. I told you what would happen if you ever betrayed me again. You will suffer as no soul in hell as ever suffered before...so what will it be- the Pit, Lake of Fire?"

"Seriously?!", I cry.

"You nearly got us all killed, Sabrina", Lilith grouches.

"Let me say a proper good-bye to my cousin at least", I ask.

"Quickly", Lucifer says, rolling his eyes. I pull Ambrose out of the Hall of Betrayers.

"Ambrose, I'm desperate, I have a huge favor to ask...", I start.

"I'm sure I don't want to know what it is. But, what is it?"

"I need another egg. A time travel egg. Caliban is never not going to be a threat. We have to eliminate him back before he ever got this powerful. And well...I don't think I'm getting into Heaven any time soon. I have to prevent what he did to Nick."

"You and I aren't thinking very differently", he responds to my amazement. "I was going to try that myself. But the monster bearing the egg is in Loch Ness in Scotland. That's very far away, and I don't know how to wake up the monster or get the egg when I get there. And we can't just turn on backs on this mess. That's where somebody I brought along can help." He points to the urn.

"The Aunties mentioned a "familiar face"", I prompt.

He whispers, "It's Battibat."

"Battibat?! What on earth are they thinking?", I yell.

"Shhhhhhh! Cousin, you could wake the damned! Battibat has agreed to put everyone in Hell to sleep. I don't have to worry about what Lucifer is doing to you, or what Caliban is doing to all of us, etc, etc. Everyone is frozen in sleep, except us. We wake them up when we get back from Scotland with the egg", he advises. "Then we turn back the clock and send Caliban back to the dirt from whence he came."

"Okay, so it's not a terrible plan", I agree.

"Gee thanks, Cuz. When should we release her?", he asks.

My father and Lilith come out to find us. "Daughter, are you ready for your punishment?"

"Now-ish", I say.

Ambrose opens a large, bronze urn and pours bright crimson dust on the floor.

"Hell doesn't need re-decorating, Mr. Spellman", Lilith complains.

The dust begins to swirl around and disappears into the air.

"What do you think you're doing?", Lucifer asks.

"No!", Lilith yells, "I know what this is! As your mother, I command you back into your urn..."

Battibat stands in front of us in her full form, snaps her fingers, and Lilith falls to the floor, asleep.

"Never could stand her telling me what to do...you too Dark Lord, dream of darker things..." To my amazement, he hits the floor.

Guards fall over. The ones holding Caliban flop to the floor, and so does he. A small ticking metronome sits in front of each of them.

"Keep them out, Battibat, it could be weeks or longer before I return", he advises the demon.

"You aren't afraid of the Eldritich Terrors?", she asks.

"Since I'm about to go birth the egg of another one, apparently not. At least they're not our immediate threat. We'll deal with them when they are. Sabrina...", he holds out his hand.

"I have a different plan for the youngest Spellman", Battibat announces.

"Uh...", I start.

"Something my mother told you. About self-induced sleep and clear intent. Many many doors can be opened in the world of dreams. Places you never thought you could ever go...", she hints.

"I should stay", I tell Ambrose.

"Sabrina! I need your help!", he objects.

"You'll get the Cthulhu egg or you won't, Mr. Spellman. Sabrina would be of little help to you", she tells Ambrose.

"I... don't want to go alone...", He sees my face. "Ugh, You owe me Cousin, big time. Fine. Stay and dream away. But Battibat, this isn't a safe place for her, make sure none of them can hurt her", he commands.

"They will be lost in their own terrifying Hellscape dreams while your cousin is in an entirely different domain. They cannot touch her", Battibat confirms.

I throw my arms around Ambrose's neck. "Please, please, be careful, Cousin. We don't know what those things are. And...be successful too." I squeeze him again.

"Oh enough", Battibat complains and snaps her fingers. I hear my head hit the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Ambrose POV

"Hey, watch that stuff, she fell hard and I didn't get to say good-bye", I yell at the sleep demon. She owes me one for that awful dream where I performed an autopsy on myself...ick.

"If I were you, I would waste not a moment, Spellman", she orders. I nod and leave. I've seen this lake before thankfully.

"Laneway Magicka!"

Sabrina POV

I'm asleep and I know I'm asleep, but I don't have much time. I'm somewhere warm, hot really. It's stifling. Lying on blankets. Animals furs. It's too hot for that. I don't wear fur! Where am I?

I'm...naked, what?! I'm naked. I open my eyes and see the inside of a shelter made of leather rising above me. The "walls" are misshapen and look made of the same material.

I move and find it harder than usual and look down.

OMG! What happened to me?! I'm...enormous. No more chili fries at Dr. Cerberus. No, that's not it. I feel older and wiser somehow. I feel...oh my goddess, am I pregnant?

This isn't how I wanted this to be. I'm too hot, tired, and huge to move. This is the strangest jail I've ever seen.

Sunlight pours in as the flap at the front of the big tent opens, and I jump. "How you feeling?", I hear. "Sleep well?" The person sets down something covered in bright red feathers in the corner. I feel like this isn't present time, there's an unreality and yet a realness to the whole thing. The voice is familiar.

I hear my own voice that I seem to have little control over. "Fat, I'm feeling fat", I say with a frown.

He laughs. "Good thing that's your only job right now,", I hear, "You've never been more gorgeous than you are this minute. How you feeling otherwise?"

"Hmmm?", the man asks again, "How are you, baby? Speaking of babies..."

He kisses me directly on the belly button.

"I don't want you to worry about anything. We're within 20 minutes from the nearest hospital" he says. "Trust me."

His weight comes down gingerly on top of me and he supports himself on his arms.

"How's my angel? I still don't think they believe you are one", he says and I can feel the smile in his voice. Thick arms come around me.

The smell of his skin is different because he's been out in the sun, but I would still recognize it anywhere.

My legs open for him as if they know something I don't. "I love you", he says, "My angel, all mine, I love, love, love, love you..." He kisses me everywhere. "I want a little girl who looks just like you. Who no one judges by the way she looks."

I cup his face and really look at him. "Nicholas?!"

"Who were you expecting?", he laughs. "You must have been out." He smiles and kisses me and I return each one.

"Nick, I'm confused...", I say, trying to figure all this out, "I'm scared."

"I know how much you've been through, how hard you've worked, now, you've lost faith in everything. But please don't be scared. Those days are over. Put your faith in me, Spellman. Let me take care of you. Do you believe I can protect you? And this baby who will be very very special?", he says, cuddling me close to him.

"Yes", I answer, pulling his nearly naked body tight against mine.

I wrap my legs around his waist and run my hands over his biceps. I grab his plump bottom and squeeze while he laughs.

"You're more eager every day, that's the funnest part of this pregnancy", he laughs. Those thick thighs of his spread. He's not wearing much, but I remove it quickly.

We're in a hot tent, on blankets, completely naked, wrapped in each other's arms, our child between us. I want to be here forever. I want to run my fingers through his black hair forever. I want to touch him forever. I want to feel this secure forever. I want to feel this adored forever. I want his love. I want his child. I want his name. I want him. Desperately.

He's already half hard. "The Chiefs keep telling me I need to go to the center of world—which Apaches believe is Red Rock, 30 miles away, to make a sacrifice. I just tell them the center of the world is wherever you are. You're my life, Spellman."

He seizes my lips and pushes inside me. I gasp. "I love you too", I say automatically. "I love you, Nick."

He sinks deep inside me. "You're home, babe", I whisper, kissing his ear. He moves gently, his lips rocking against mine.

"Where are we?", I ask.

"Where do you think we are?", he asks.

"I don't..."

"There's only one place we could be. I don't know what you're doing here. I know you're okay, I know you're not dead... I'm watching you...but I'm going to enjoy this as long as it lasts. As far as where it would be in the world of the living...New Mexico, I recognize everything about it." We kiss again.

"I have to talk to the False God. But you're very...distracting. Everything is so warm and sensual and real, so soft and comforting, and you...I want to sleep in your arms forever..." I say. "We can't be together in real life."

"This is enough", he says. His tongue parts my lips and we kiss. For a moment, a lifetime, I can't tell the difference.

"I always dreamed that one day I'd hold you in my arms, and you'd be carrying my child, but I never thought you'd actually want that", he says.

I rub his bottom with my foot. "I dreamt of that too, do you think I didn't?"

"You know we think we're going to drive a Porsche or something in Heaven, but this simple life was all at least one of us wanted", I comment.

"Nope, Spellman, if we both didn't want this, we wouldn't be here together", he corrects and kisses me again.

"I have to go", I grit out. I'd rather go for 400 root canals than leave...

"Well obviously, since you're not dead, in fact, you can leave any time you want", he says, kissing me again.

"And if I can't or won't?", I ask.

"You're the strongest person I ever met, Spellman", he says. I kiss him hard and close my eyes. Maybe when I'm not looking in his eyes, or feeling his weight on top of me, or seeing our fingers entwined together, it will be easier...

"Hey False God, I need to talk to you!", I scream. Seconds later I'm standing alone—dressed thankfully—in front of a golden throne that rises into pink and blue clouds. I can't even see the top of it. I look down. Not pregnant. Why do I feel disappointed?

"That might not be the best way to start", a voice says, then laughs, "But you're certainly more amenable than your father."

"My father", I say dumbfounded.

"Child, there's nothing you know about him that I don't, he's a pest! With a capital P. Always arguing, always, he'd never shut up..."

"Um...G...God?", I ask, terrified.

"Yes. I am the One True God. Of course they all say that don't they?", he laughs again.

"How am I here? I'm a witch!", I insist.

"Well you did worship Satan for a disturbingly long period of time, but he IS your father and I do say you should obey your parents, and... what was I saying? I forget...anyway are you really a witch, Sabrina Spellman? You're half human, and humans can come here, generally after they die of course. You're also half Archangel, the highest choir of angels. I've got the Seraphim, the Cherubim, you're above them all. Which comes with special privileges and powers so...if you want to stay...welcome home, Sabrina."


	12. Chapter 12

"I... umm...didn't really come here to stay", I say anxiously. "I can't believe you'd want me here."

"You're an angel, Sabrina, at least partly. And I don't visit the sins of the father upon the child, regardless of my bad press. I've never been turned down by one before either", he says, irritation in his voice.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, Fals...Your Honor, God, um, it's just that I didn't come to stay, I came to get Nick and bring him back with me. Can you help me please?", I ask, staring up into the clouds around the throne.

"Oh Sabrina. So many have asked me for that. Millions. Can I have one more chance? One more minute with someone? Can I change one thing? Can you let one soul go? I couldn't even if he were here."

"But I saw him! I...did a lot more than see him", I object, turning bright red.

"He spends some time here. He's making a decision. He's in Purgatory thinking about whether he'd rather be in Heaven or Hell. I think the only thing holding him back is that believes you will be in Hell someday as a witch", he responds.

I'm trying to keep the tears down, but my voice is cracking. "No. No, God, no. He was here. We were together. Was it all just a dream?"

"No, Sabrina, it wasn't a dream. It was a shared emotional experience", he says.

"I... feel embarrassed. I mean that couldn't be what an 18-year-old guy would fantasize about..."

"He was right, Sabrina. If you both didn't want that, you both wouldn't have imagined it together", he says.

"I just...hoped this was the end of my journey and I could save him."

"Some things can't be saved...", he says. "And some things can."

Ambrose POV

While it's fantastic to no longer be on house arrest, I'm not feeling it being back at Loch Ness. It's cold, overcast, and I have no idea how to get that fish man out of the lake or how to get an egg from him. I don't even know how to keep him from killing me instead. Not to mention it reminds me of the woman I would give my soul to have back. I should have let her kill Blackwood when she had the chance.

Spreading my arms wide, I chant, "God of the fish, bearer of...Cthulhu. Chi-thooo-lou, I think that's how it's pronounced, come out of the water. Grant me an egg, and I will give you your reward."

Nothing. I have to regroup and think about this. I don't know anything about this; it was Blackwood who specialized in this and he's off in a nightmare thanks to Battibat.

The water begins to bubble suddenly.

"Oh shit." I step back. What rises from the depths looks like the Creature of the Black Lagoon from those old black and white horror films Aunt Hilde and Dr. C watch.

"Where hisss heeee?", the creature says.

"I'm um, here to pick it up for him. I'm kind of like a delivery boy. I actually did that as a child for a while, in Renaissance Italy, there wasn't much else for a kid like me to do..."

"You're lyyyyyying", it hisses and jumps back under water.

"Oh shit", I say, throwing off my coat and...jumping in after it.

The water is colder than anything I've ever felt before. I open my eyes and see the creature trying to bite me.

Screaming under water, I haul back with my fist and punch him. He flops down to the bottom of the pond and I snatch the egg out of his arms.

"Huhhhhhhhhh!", I gasp in a breath as my head breaks the surface. "Shit, it's cold!"

Scrambling to the frozen muddy shore, I lay there a minute to get my breath back. Time for warm dry clothes.

"Laneway Magicka!"

I'm in the foyer at the manor.

"Ambrose!", Auntie Zelda yells, coming over to me. "Do you have the egg? Where is Sabrina?"

"You're well, love", Aunti Hilde embraces me, "Thank Sat...Hecate. Where is your cousin, love?"

"In hell. She refused to leave. Battibat had an idea about how she could save Nick...it's a long story..."

"Every one of her long stories is about trying to save a BOY at the risk of herself and this family. I wish I sent her to an all-girls' school", Auntie Zelda grouses, flicking her cigarette.

"I need to change and get back fast, Aunties", I say, and run up to my room, change, and zip to Hell.

"Bring her back whether she wants to come or not", Zelda yells after me as I blink out of sight.

"Laneway Magicka!"

Sabrina POV

"This is all my fault, God. He died for me, and he just keeps sacrificing himself...owww!"

I fall to the floor holding my side.

"I think I just got kicked", I yell. "Oh no. Ambrose was going to wake me first. But everyone else in Hell is already awake! Somebody kicked me!"

"I do have the power to send people to Hell", he says, "And to make sure they can defend themselves when they get there."

"I don't understand", I reply.

"What happened to Hell after the Morningstars fell?", he asks, "In the world where the pagans won, I know it's getting confusing."

"Michael killed everything and everyone down here. He wiped Hell clean", I respond.

"The only Archangel to have ever defeated your father in single combat", he adds, "He has a Sword of Justice, where do you think he got that puppy? "

"Ummm, here?"

"Yes, Sabrina, but something tells me you'd rather have a "Morningstar". If I can't get you to stay...", he comments, and the medieval weapon of the same name appears in my hand.

"Thanks. I owe you one", I tell him and he laughs. "You owe me more than one."

I open my eyes in Hell just as Caliban kicks me in the face.


	13. Chapter 13

I open my eyes in Hell just as Caliban kicks me in the face.

"Wake. Up. Sleepy. HEAD." He kicks me again. "I heard your demon was the one to put us all to sleep. When we started waking up on our own, ugly hag ran for it."

"Get off me, dirt boy!", I scream, slapping the spiked ball on a chain in my hand into his barefoot.

"Owwww!" He jumps around cussing. "Fucking bitch! You're going to pay for that."

"Sabrina!" I turn to see Ambrose with a slimy round egg under his arm.

"Guards, destroy that egg!", Caliban shouts and everyone runs toward Ambrose. His mouth falls open and his eyes pop wide.

"N...noooooo", he yells, running away.

"Ambrose I need that egg", I call after him.

"You need a morningstar first", he calls back.

"God took care of it."

Ambrose peeks around the corner and stares at me.

I hold it up and he smiles just as guards hit him over the head. They try to grab the egg, but I hit them both square in the chest with the ball and chain.

"Thank you God, thank you Goddess", I call out.

"Stop her!", Caliban calls.

I lift the heavy morningstar over my head for the intense workout it was the first time. I swing it round my head chanting, "Dei tempus, sit nobis reddere, iter recitere ut heri" over and over.

"Don't stop", I hear Ambrose murmur from the floor, holding his head.

Ambrose, Caliban, and his demons are all flung back hard against the wall as time spins faster and faster.

"Dei tempus, sit nobis reddere, iter recitere ut heri!", I cry louder, over and over, twirling the weapon over my head.

I have to be careful where to stop. I know I'm going back farther than I technically need to. At the sight of the red candle, I slowly bring the weapon to a stop.

Ambrose stands up, dizzy. "Here", I say, throwing him the morningstar. "Can you take care of them?" I point to Caliban and his gang.

"All of them? By myself?", he asks.

"I have something I gotta do, cuz, it can't wait. And don't let that egg be destroyed. I think I can spin it the other way to speed us into the future", I instruct. "Laneway Magicka!"

"Sabrina? Sabrina!" Ambrose calls as he fades away.

I pop into my own bedroom, staring at myself sobbing in a chair at my desk weeks ago.

"I can't take it anymore", the other Sabrina says and I hear the snap of the match being lit. I have a decision to make. Coming up behind her, I blow it out.

"What? Who are you?!"

"Calm down, it's me, it's us. Your Aunt Zelda is going to need you badly in a few seconds. Get her out of here, get them all out of here. Father Blackwood is coming and he'll kill them all. Then get to the carnival and get her friends out of there. Gather everyone at the Desecrated Church. You'll know what to do from there", I order.

We both hear a gunshot. The other me looks back at me, then charges out of the room and down the stairs.

"Laneway Magicka!", I shout and I'm back in Hell, except it's empty all except for my father roaming the halls.

I would have preferred I was back in Jerusalem. I'd have an easier time killing Caliban there. Live and learn. I have to wait for the other Sabrina to catch up.

But I know Mr. I'm Made of Clay is about to pop up any second.

I observe myself saying that I won the second Regalia and I fear Caliban is dead.

"You don't really mean that, do you Princess?", Caliban asks.

The Three Kings send up yelps and cheers. "The Third Unholy Regalia is the search for Judas's 30 pieces of silver."

"I will find the Regalia and take the throne!", Caliban insists.

My father draws me over. "I know how you can find the coins", he insists. I try to listen attentively to the same story.

I ask Judas where the coins are and he again directs me to his father, Vlad the Impaler. He tastes my blood and falls to the ground.

I rush back to Caliban trapped in the stone. "Let me hold them, weigh them in my hand. One lsdy time", he says.

I reach out my hand. "Petram servare eum in aeternum. Morte."

"No!", he screams. "Sabrina!"

"You left me no choice", I respond and watch the rock close over him completely, keeping him permanently locked in Betrayer's Hall. He's now part of the rock, a fitting end for a piece of dirt.

"Sabrina!", my father exclaims coming in behind you. "What did you..."

"I finished this", I respond, stone cold.

"That's my girl", he smiles. "Ready for your crown?"

"Dad, Dark Lord, Satan...I'm just not ready for this. I don't really...want it. We'll talk later." I march out.

"Sabrina! You will be my protege or you will be punished as you deserve", he insists.

I rush out the room as he calls after me.

"Laneway Magicka!" Perfect timing.

I walk in on myself at the academy chanting and swirling the morningstar, with Ambrose pushing the stones like the inner workings of a clock.

"Have to borrow that, doll." I wink at myself, grabbing it out her, well, my hand.

"Nooo! You stopped it!", Ambrose yells.

"Don't worry. The pagans can't win against my dad. They never would have even tried if he were on the throne instead of stuck in...you know. He'll defeat them. Blackwood won't barge in to kill anyone without his pagan army. I told myself in the past how to save everyone. And Caliban isn't a problem anymore. I need this to go forward because I am so not dealing with those pagans again for anything", I announce.

This time I spin the weapon widdershins and chant backwards. Suddenly everything spins at a fantastic rate. I close my eyes hoping, asking Hecate, and even my father, for help hitting the right spot.

I collapse and the very heavy morningstar hits the ground next to me. I don't think I'll ever use that arm again.

Hell. Ambrose yells and ducks, then stands up and punches, but he hits thin air.

"Where did you go , Prince of Hell?", he growls. "He was here a second ago."

"Not anymore."

"Sabrina!"

"Yeah, I got rid of him week ago, or a decade ago, no we didn't go through the pagans. I don't know, it's confusing, but I killed him in the past", I tell him. His guards dissolve into the mud he was made from.

"Ashes to ashes", I say.

"Dust to dust", Ambrose finishes as they flake down to nothing. He stomps on them for good measure.

"I know you don't enjoy killing, Sabrina", Ambrose says, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"This one I didnt mind so much", I respond. "Where are my dad and Lilith?"

"Knocked out cold", he says.

"Well wake them up. He has to ascend to his throne where he belongs. I don't think I fully appreciated everything he does until now", I comment.

"Well you did it, you saved the world! You saved the Throne of Hell, which I doubt the Dark Lord will thank you for even though he should...you fixed everything. We have to stop with these close calls, Cousin", he says, giving me a parental look.

"Is uh..Nick here? Caliban couldn't have killed him because Caliban doesn't exist", I say. "I just want to make sure he's okay.

"Not here. His body isn't here. No trace", Ambrose says.

"Let's go see the aunts", I say. "Laneway Magicka!" 


	14. Chapter 14

"Sabrina!", booms Aunt Zelda the second I pop into the kitchen.

"My ears", I whisper quietly to Ambrose, holding them.

"Are you crazy? You've turned time back twice now, turned it forward once, and used "Laneway Magicka", only for use in emergencies, at least ten times in one day! I don't know how your head is still attached to your shoulders!", she shouts.

"Did get a bit dizzy, my love", Hilde adds.

"Sorry, aunties, it was the fastest way to get back and forth, probably the only way. It's over now", I say.

"Thank goodness", Aunt Zelda moans, "Your familiar was walking in circles. Thought Hilde would have to make a hat out of him."

"Not funny", I respond.

Aunt Hilde throws her arms around me, then Ambrose, then us both together.

"I'm happy you're home safe", Zelda says, and I can see the emotion in her eyes she rarely chooses to share. "Now get right upstairs the both of you and change. Dinner will be on the table in 10 minutes."

Later that evening, I sit, or rather crash, onto my bed. I've never been this kind of exhausted before. Salem walks up and sits on me.

"I'm happy to see you too", I say.

"Meow."

"Yes, I did go back and get rid of the candle."

"Meow?"

"I haven't had time to take a breath yet, Salem."

"Meow mow?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel."

Now that I have time to stop and meditate, I can appreciate the feeling flooding back into me. It was like cutting my emotions off from those two men cut them off for everyone. My evil twin was the result of refusing to go through the pain instead of around it. Nick broke my heart. And now it was back to hurting like hell.

I imagine Harvey and can see his face, hear his voice, and remember his touch. My heart feels warm at the memory. I will always love him. I will always love Roz. And I will always love them when they're married, old and gray.

I imagine Nick and the scene grows darker. Whips, chains, blood. His betrayal. The look of desperation on each face every time he let me down. Apparently, that candle also crushed emotions about myself. I called a rape victim a "selfish drama queen" because he didn't get past it as easily as I thought he should. Not my finest moment. I feel guilt seeping into my pores.

I hate him again. I love him again. And it hurts. Finally the tears that needed to be shed come, and I sob like baby who just learned about gravity. There is no pill, no spell, no candle that can make it go away. It hurts and I wish he just would have shot me.

I hear a whoosh and look up.

"Why the tears? You saved the day, Sabrina, once again", I hear. He's standing there, dressed as he used to, in gabardine pants, a turtleneck, and a blazer, all black.

"Nick!"

"You went to Heaven to save me", he points out.

"Well, I went to Hell too, so..."

"I broke up with you."

"Yes."

"So, why?"

"Breaking up with me nearly killed me. It didn't kill my feelings for you", I say.

"Sabrina...I'm just a big waste for your time. You have to be Queen of Hell, a journey I can't go on. I'm nothing but a distraction. Forget about me", he says.

"You're very repetitive", I comment.

"And you're very stubborn!", he yells back.

"First, I am not Queen of Hell, nor will I ever be, not for your sake, but for mine. I didn't like that self very much. She nearly destroyed the world. Second, you are an enormous distraction, yes. You keep sacrificing yourself for me. So, why?", I ask back.

"I care about you, Spellman, that's never been an issue..."

"Oh, you care about me, okay. Like a sister?" I run my fingertips down his bare arm and he jumps.

"Stop that."

"Stop what? Like a colleague? Like a friend? Like a..." He interrupts me.

"You're making me insane, Spellman!"

"Awfully strong feelings for someone who merely cares", I smirk at him. "So what am I? A friend?"

"Yes!"

"A sister?"

"No! You're a nightmare!", he screams out.

"Do you remember Heaven?", I ask.

"Do I remember it?!", he yells, wiping away a tear. "I repeat it in my mind every night."

"Do you know I thought you were The One?", I ask.

He stops and mouth falls open. "Liar!", he screams.

"I did. I hoped we'd be together forever. We wouldn't have shared that dream if we both didn't", I say.

"Stop taunting me, Spellman!", he booms, every bit the warlock who could send children fleeing for home.

"Maybe I like taunting you", I say, and suddenly he backs me into the corner and slams his fist into the wall above my head.

"I was your fucking play thing, Sabrina!", he yells, "I was how you were whiling your time away until you were back with the man you really wanted to be with. One minute Harvey, the next minute Caliban. You were saving yourself for someone else, someone better, and we both know who!"

"I love him dearly, but as a friend", I respond.

He laughs bitterly, swiping tears off his face. "Right this minute maybe. Wait til the next time he catches you when you fall."

"You should know me better than to think I would spend so much time with someone I didn't think was good enough for me", I shout back at him.

"Maybe I think I'm not good enough! You don't know what it's like to be a half-breed..."

"Yes I do. Sweetie, please don't...", I start, coming closer. He paces like a caged animal.

"Don't touch me!", he orders

"Nick..."

"Sabrina, I won't be responsible for my actions..."

"I love you", I whisper. Then I watch him break.

He scoops me up in arms and throws me onto the bed.

"There aren't any "no's" tonight Sabrina, there isn't any more waiting", he says, giving me a brief moment to stop this if I want to.

I pull him down on top of me. He kisses me hard, ravishing my lips. I suck on that big bottom lip of his. I would swear sharp claws have replaced his fingers.

"I want you", I tell him. "I want us both to have that...comfort."

"You're mine, Sabrina, do you understand? Mine", he hisses gritting his teeth. "And I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't remember his name."

I pull him down again. "This isn't how I wanted this to be, Sabrina", he says.

"Do it. I trust you. I love you." I wrap my legs around his waist. I help him, but I'm not much good fumbling around, and I can't look away from his eyes. From medical textbook knowledge, I'd consider him slightly longer than average, but much thicker. Goddess help me, he's battering ram.

He sinks deep inside me as I scream out. I expect my aunts to come charging into the room, but they don't. Hecate, let them not hear us.

He ploughs into me again and again and I hold onto him for fear of spinning off into another galaxy. I catch up with his rhythm quickly and join in. He's too intensely passionate to hold on long this time. He screams as he cums hard and warm inside me.

"Sabrina, Sabrina", he gasps for air. He takes a deep breath. "I can't live without you." He pulls me in for a kiss that makes me dizzy.

We lay there in silence staring at each other. An hour goes by.

"Do you hate me now?", he asks, "That wasn't my finest moment."

"You didn't do anything I didn't ask you to do", I say. "Except this was silk..." I pick up my shredded lingerie.

"Are you part wolf?", I joke.

"100% warlock", he answers, "But it can be dangerous for me to get that...stirred up. I can't wait to make love to you like I wanted to."

"Tomorrow", I say with a deep sigh and a giggle. "Listen, babe, don't disappear on me, okay? Don't leave without giving us a chance."

"Spellman, I'm never getting any further away from you than this ever again", he says. We wrap ourselves into a knot of tanned and porcelain limbs, our foreheads pressed together and eventually we sleep.

The next morning, I see the real damage of the night before. A broken nightstand. Torn comforter. My clothes shredded on the floor. And Nick looking quite pleased with himself.

"The morning light change anything you for?", he asks, still unsure of himself.

"Absolutely not", I say. "Why don't you hop in the shower..." He slaps my bottom and heads into the bathroom.

The aunts...I want to talk to before he comes downstairs. Prepare them. They have no idea their little niece just lost her virginity last night. I dress first and walk into the kitchen.

"Well, Sabrina", Aunt Zelda says, drinking coffee and flicking her cigarette. "Are the walls still standing in your room?"


	15. Chapter 16

"We woke up you, I'm sorry", I say sheepishly.

"You woke the whole town up, Sabrina. I don't recall saying Mr. Scratch, who apparently has no respect for the contents of this house, could stay in your bed", she fusses.

"Auntie, you were encouraging me to lose my virginity with Nick at Luprecalia two years ago", I point out.

"That doesn't mean I want him in my house", Zelda adds.

"Shhhh", Hilde says, putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, "Good for you, Sabrina. Still don't trust him. But..."

"I didn't for a long time either. But we're together, Aunties. I think you're going to have to get used to him."

"Darling, our concern is only for you...", Hilde begins.

"And my furniture", Zelda adds. "Listen, Sabrina, as a young, beautiful, powerful witch, of course you're becoming sexually active. Have all the fun you like, it's a perk of being a witch, but for goddess-sake, don't commit to anyone right now. You're too young."

"Aunties, I love him. We've been through a lot together. He has his weaknesses and flaws, but so do I."

"Did she just admit that?", Zelda quips.

"He ratted you out to the Dark Lord, my darling...", Hilde says.

Nick walks in, wet hair, dress pants, and clinging shirt.

"Headmistress, Ms. Spellman, I want to apologize to you both. The last time I was here, my mind wasn't entirely my own", he offers.

Zelda waves him away.

"Not to worry, Mr. Scratch, you're not the first case of possession we've seen around here. I'm more concerned about you and my niece", she says.

"Zelda, give the boy a moment. Sit down, Nick. Breakfast?" Hilde lays out bacon, eggs, sausage, beans, tomatoes, black pudding, tea, and coffee in front of him. "Well done", she mutters, putting the dish down. Everyone turns red.

"Auntie Hilde!"

"They heard us last night", I say to Nick, who looks like he wants to crawl under the table.

"I'm so sorry", he says.

"I understand you're a young, virile warlock, but I do expect my home and my niece to be in one piece the next morning", Zelda instructs.

"I was...a little out of control last night", he offers lamely, "But I promise your home and your niece will always be in one piece."

"Like her nightstand?"

"Zelda!", Hilde hisses.

"Oh fine. What do you two lovebirds have planned for today?", Zelda asks.

I shrug happily. "Nothing that I know of. Caliban is dead. My father is in Hell and on the throne where he belongs and I don't. My entire family is alive and healthy. Nick and I are back together. Everything is good. I'm not going to say 'no' to a day of rest", I announce.

"After school of course", Zelda offers, "Nicholas, you have an exquisite room at the Academy you've earned through hard work. It can't sit empty. Would be a shame to have to offer it to someone else."

I'm about to lose my temper. "Auntie Zelda, no one is going to take away Nick's room, but he is welcome in mine just as often as he wants to be. You have Headmistressing to do. Go to school."

"Pardon me, young lady..."

"We'll see you tomorrow." I grab Nick's hand, and we rush out the door.

"Sabrina...always feisty. Your poor aunts", he laughs, pulling me into the circle of his arms.

"We deserve some time alone. The Academy can wait. Baxter High can wait", I say, then press my lips to his. "I thought we might...get up to no good today."

"Lead the way, Spellman", he says, offering his arm.

We see a monster double feature at the movie theater, then go for burgers and shakes at Dr. Cerberus. He picks up another book on Houdini, and I swear to borrow fishnets from Prudence to be his charming apprentice.

"I wonder if you might go to Dorian's with me for a drink", he says, crossing his fingers, "Club soda for me. We'd have a lot more freedom at the Grey Room." He kisses my hand gallantly, the old Nick.

"Let me just call my Aunties, let them know I won't be coming home. I don't want them to worry", I say.

"You sure they won't drag you home with a spell?", he asks, grinning.

"I'll just hang onto you", I joke.

"You can you know", he says. "Hold onto me."

"I know it."

We go to Dorian's, who is happy to see us both in one piece.

"Dorian, you saved my life, I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it, Nicky, couldn't let anything happen to my best customer", Dorian repeats.

"You can joke about it, but it took a real friend to do what you did", Nick adds.

"Don't mention it." Dorian is turning red.

"Your best room, monsieur", Nick says, handing him a credit card.

"I'll have it made up. How about another drink and it will be ready?" Dorian asks.

"Nick, these rooms are super expensive, are you sure?", I ask.

"You've seen his wardrobe, Ms. Spellman?", Dorian asks. "He's rolling in it. Least his family could do, it's probably not a tenth what he's owed."

"Oooh, I sense a story. Will you tell me?", I ask.

"Tonight", he answers. "I want you to trust me, Spellman. After my betrayal, what happened with Satan, the break-up, I know it won't happen right away, but I hope someday you can", he says.

I kiss him, and as our tongues meet, I begin to melt in his arms.

"Time to go up", he says and watch him walk to the staircase.

"I promise to love him like you would", I whisper to Dorian.

"Excuse me, but I don't think anyone can love him like I could", he says. I smile.

I head up the stairs and my blood chills. "Child, you are needed in Hell. You have a job. You've betrayed me for the last time. You will serve the house of Morningstar."

I gasp, then grit my teeth. "Father, go back to Hell. You're good at this, I'm not."

"Sabrina..."

"Stop."

"I'll hurt him. Badly, it will make our last rendezvous look like a Victorian ball."

"If you touch him, I'll burn it down. Hell. The Church. You know I can summon fire from the pit", I say and rush past the cold draft on the stairs.

I gasp in a deep breath in the lighted hall outside the room.

"Sabrina, are you okay?", Nick asks, looking out into the hall.

"Not really, my father showed up."

"The Dark Lord is here?!"

"No, no, he was astral projecting. But he threatened us both", I moan. He wraps his arms around me.

"He won't touch you, Spellman", he says, squeezing tighter.

"I'm worried about you. No matter how pissed he gets, I'm always his daughter, and you're always what he can hurt to get to me", I groan.

"Are you saying you don't want...this?"

"Do you, that's the question. I make you unsafe, Nick."

"You also make me happy and loved. I won't give you up."

"I have to feel your skin against me", I say.

I'm down to a bra and panties and he's down to bottoms as snuggle next to each other.

"Tell me about you Nick. Why New Mexico? What was Dorian talking about?"

"How long you got?"

"All night."


	16. Chapter 17

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?", I ask. "I knew you were an orphan like me, but ...I never would have guessed. Tragic! Romantic! Oh Nick, so much makes sense now." He looks up at me with that looks he gets on his face, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Come here, babe", I pull him toward me and he hugs me in his characteristic way—with his entire body, throwing arms and legs around me, his head buried in my shoulder. Like a child.

"I didn't want to make your life more stressful, Sabrina", he says and I clutch him more tightly. "Be more of a distraction."

"You couldn't!"

"I did it, Sabrina. I killed her. THAT'S why love has always been casual for me. I didn't want to risk hurting someone else..."

"Sweetheart", I moan, "You didn't! It may just have one of those things that happen, but honestly, my guess is that the person who tried to remove the spell didn't remove it completely and it backfired. Who knows what protections the initiator of the spell put on it to make it impossible to remove. Anything might have gone wrong. The one person who is not at fault at all is you, Nick."

I cup his face in my hands.

"You were created from love, a love so intense your father couldn't live without your mother. It's no wonder you're so passionate", I say, pulling him into a kiss, "You inherited it."

"I think I also inherited my taste in women", he says, probing my lips with his tongue. "And my belief that I'm never good enough, my family who hated me..."

I seize his mouth with mine. "They weren't worthy of you", I murmur, kissing him. "Now tell me why we both dreamed of New Mexico. I was so warm...I mean I was in the Pit which had something to do with it, but it was soooo warm. And comforting. And felt so safe in your arms."

"No one has ever told me that before. That they were having fun, yes, but safe...never. Sabrina, you know I can take care of you, right? And that I'd die before letting you down again. You're my life, Spellman."

As I suspected, when he's not furious, he's a world class seducer. My skirt and sweater are gone, and I certainly don't remember taking them off.

He smiles just like the Devil himself as he removes my stockings with his teeth. "The fact that you dress like a siren under your clothes always made me nuts", he adds.

My panties he tosses over his shoulder with a grin, then my bra.

"I'm going to kiss every alabaster inch of your perfect skin", he says, starting at my neck, going down. He captures each nipple and I gasp Down my chest and stomach. He bites one thigh, then the other. Suddenly I jump.

"Not there. That isn't...whoa! What are you...doing?", I gasp out.

He smirks at me, pure evil. "Relax. I'll stop every time you tense up", he threatens.

I try to relax, but it's not easy. "Relax", he reminds me from between my thighs.

"You taste like strawberries", he says with wonder, licking, and sucking.

"Nick, you have to stop, something weird is happening, it feels funny, Nick...agghhhh!" I scream as intense pleasure floods me. I jerk and shake for what feels like eternity.

"Nick!", I exclaim.

"A thing of beauty, as I knew you would be", he says, kissing down my thigh, all the way down to my toes.

"Other side", he announces and flips me onto my stomach. He kisses the soles of my feet, bites my bottom, and I jump, up my back, and licks circles on the back of my neck, then flips me back over.

He has on sweatpants and I feel through them that he's hard as a rock. I pull them down over his hips and grabs with pert, plump bottom. He wears nothing underneath, and his hips already rocking and nearly out of control.

"Ready?", he asks, kisses me and pushes a bit inside me. "I know it's still going to sting."

"You okay, baby?", he asks, "stop me when it hurts."

I have no intention of stopping him.

"Little bit at a time", he says, with great restraint.

"I presume my virginity was not the first you've taken", I comment.

"But the last", he says, pushing harder and deeper.

"Keep going", I say.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He sinks inside me to the hilt. "Sabrina", he moans.

"You're home", I whisper in his ear as I did in our fantasy.

He moves against me, and I cry out. "Don't stop", I insist.

"Love you, Spellman", he mumbles. "Would you ever consider..." He cums hard, cutting off his sentence.

"I love you too", I answer. He collapses his weight on top of me and it feels so amazing. I tuck his dark head under my chin. "Your mother loved you so dearly and I know you loved her too." A tear drips on his cheek, but in a moment, he's snoring lightly, sleeping more soundly than I ever thought he could.

He's lost every woman he's ever loved, and in every case, he feels responsible. His mother. His adopted mother, Amalia. But watching him now, the tears have dried, his brow is unfurled, his mouth is relaxed. I run my fingers down his bare back and he squeezes me so tightly I can't move an inch. I kiss the top of his head and cuddles closer.

Can I bear this? Being such a danger to the man I love so much, who is already so damaged? I hear a whisper in my head telling me everything my father wants to do to him. Daniel Webster was the only person to ever sue the devil in court and win. Maybe I would be the first to take him out entirely.


End file.
